Surgical securement devices, such as anchors or screws, that fix implants to bone or other tissue are effective when used consistently with clinically tested protocols. Torque limiters are one type of device that surgeons can use to help position and appropriately lock an anchor in place. Torque limiters can help ensure that only the torque required to secure the implant in position is actually applied to the anchor during implantation. Torque limiters also help limit damage to the anchor or the tissue. Despite the use of torque limiters for medical applications, typical torque limiter designs are complex and costly to manufacture.